V O I C E
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Sebenarnya ini kesalahan Sasuke sendiri. Mengapa ia dengan manutnya menerima flashdisk Naruto yang isinya pasti ada 'apa-apanya'. Dan, saat ia mendengar suara merdu dari salah satu file tersebut, ia justru mencintai penyanyi itu. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang penyanyi adalah musuh bebuyutannya. / au, and SasuSaku fluffy.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku (_I just write my canon otp, darl_.)

Genre: Romance, friendship, drama.

Rate: T+ (_Languange_, mas.)

Warn: Au, typo(s),_ etc_.

Summary: ( _Sebenarnya ini kesalahan Sasuke sendiri. Mengapa ia dengan manutnya menerima _flashdisk _Naruto yang isinya pasti ada 'apa-apanya'. Dan, saat ia mendengar suara merdu dari salah satu file tersebut, ia justru mencintai penyanyi itu. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang penyanyi adalah musuh bebuyutannya._ )

.

.

.

**VOICE**

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah, Uchiha Sasuke yang berumur tujuh belas tahun bangun dari tempat tidur megahnya tanpa dibanguni oleh pelayannya. Yah, mungkin pagi ini adalah pagi terhebat yang pernah dirasakannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Karena ...

... Empat jam pelajaran sampai jam makan siang adalah jam pelajaran kosong.

Menguap pelan, ia segera menuju kamar mandinya dan bermalas-malasan di sana. _Well_, dirinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik, karena ia punya waktu untuk menghindari 'iblis' yang selalu mengganggunya. Dan satu lagi, semalam ia habis mendengarkan lagu yang membuatnya tenang. Kata Naruto sih, penyanyinya ada di sekolah.

_Haha, pagi yang sangat indah._

**...**

Suara nyanyian indah menggema disekitar ruangan musik Konoha _Gakuen_. Dirinya yang berambut pendek sebahu dikucir kesamping dengan gaya _loose ponytail_ berdiri dengan tegap sambil menggumamkan lirik demi lirik yang sangat indah.

**TOK! TOK!**

Kontan, gadis berambut merah muda itu menengok kearah pintu dan (sebenarnya tidak) dikejutkan oleh kehadiran pasangan Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah memasang cengiran mencurigakan padanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memutar kedua bola matanya pelan, pasti ada 'apa-apa'-nya ini.

"Aku yakin ada apa-apanya."

Kedua muda-mudi itu tersenyum hingga si mudi merona merah tipis. "Jangan galak begitu," ucap pemuda bernama Naruto sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi untuk drummer, sementara, si gadis Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tepat dihadapan _keyboard_.

"Hmm ... Kalau bukan Sasuke, apalagi?" gadis yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu terkekeh, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping sisi piano lalu melipat kedua tangannya.

"Otakmu yang katanya hampir menandingi Sasuke boleh juga," ucap Naruto, "atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau itu cenayang?", tanya Naruto kemudian, membuat dua gadis lainnya terkekeh.

"_Hell no_. Kalau aku cenayang mungkin sudah dari dulu aku mengalahkan Ayam satu itu." Sakura menjawab dengan ringan, yang dihadiahi balik kekehan ringan Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi 'kan Sakura-chan suka dengan Sa-Sasuke-kun, jangan mengatainya seperti itu ..." Kini, si mudi Hinata menyeletuk, membuat Sakura hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Nah! Bagus, Hinata-chan! Maksudku datang kesini juga mengenai Sasuke," setelah Sakura bergumam 'Memangnya apa lagi', Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku punya rekaman suaramu di _flashdisk_-ku, aku sih ingin memberikannya kepada dia. Siapa tahu dia suka," usul Naruto.

"Mana mau dia?", Haruno Sakura mencetus balik. Sasuke saja bahkan menganggapnya seperti pengganggu dan saingan terberatnya (walaupun beberapa kali Sakura harus mengalah dan sengaja menyalahkan jawaban soal matematikanya dan membuat Sasuke menjadi peringkat pertama) plus satu lagi.

Ia dan Sasuke itu sudah _impossible_.

"Mau saja. Kemarin aku putar lagunya dan ia bilang siapa penyanyinya. Aku bilang saja 'Bawa saja _flashdisk_-ku dan cari penyanyinya di sekolah ini'." Balas Naruto sambil menyengir kemenangan.

"Jangan mencoba menjadi agen biro jodoh, Naruto." Sakura menukas dingin, "mau kau kasih seribu suaraku juga ia tak akan mengubah pandangannya kepadaku," lanjutnya pesimis dengan wajah masam.

"Ouch, itu dingin." Celetuk Naruto sambil berpura-pura memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

Kali ini, Hinata yang mengucap. "Ja-Jangan menjadi pesimis dulu, Sakura-chan. Si-Siapa tahu ada harapan ..." Hinata melanjutkannya dengan pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura yang sering terluka.

"Sudah semua. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahui perasaanku, _Dear_. Aku sudah bilang, itu mustahil. Dan kata mustahil dalam kamusku tak akan pernah terjadi." Sambil menghela napasnya, Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Cara sederhana seperti itu tak akan membuat dua orang keras kepala bersatu, belum lagi karena keduanya bisa dikatakan bukan orang bodoh (sebenarnya si muda) yang akan menganggap musuh dan keesokan harinya langsung jatuh cinta. Kecuali Sakura itu sendiri yang sudah cinta dari masa MOS dua tahun lalu.

"Lupakan kejadian dimana Sasuke mempermalukan perasaanmu. Saat ini kau masih mencintainya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, memojokkan Sakura.

"_Upsie_. Harusnya aku kembali ke perpustakaan, sudah jam sepuluh."

"He-Hei! Jangan kabur Sakura!"

**...**

Saat-saat paling menenangkan itu ketika kau duduk di dalam perpustakaan dan membaca novel sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Itu diatas, ungkapan Sasuke.

**CEKREK!**

Suara pintu dibuka mengagetkannya, ia segera menengok kearah pintu yang berjarak lumayan dekat dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian mendecak malas saat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah dalam busana _tanktop_ dan celana training panjang hitam, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Sepertinya kau masih mencintaiku, hingga menyempatkan datang ke perpustakaan diwaktu pelajaran kosong seperti ini." Gumam Uchiha Sasuke menyindir. Sementara gadis yang menaruh tasnya di ujung tempat baca Sasuke itu kemudian mengambil buku di rak-rak.

"Jangan besar rasa, Uchiha. Aku kesini hanya untuk membaca," jawabnya sambil mengambil dua buku yang bisa Sasuke baca adalah salinan terbaru 'Othello' dan 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Apa kau tak bosan kalau melihat buku itu terus? Bukumu isinya tentang pengkhianatan dan tragedi."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Uchiha Sasuke berjengit ketika mendapat bentakan halus (yang biasanya keluar dari bibirnya ketika Sakura mulai mengganggunya) dari Sakura. Berani sekali gadis itu, padahal gadis itu hanya anak dari Hakim Mahkamah Konstitusi, dan walaupun gadis itu kaya, tak akan menandingi Sasuke.

"Kau sedang datang bulan, eh? Galak sekali." Sambil melirik bacaannya singkat, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menyeletuk.

"Sayangnya, itu akan datang dua minggu lagi. Dan, mungkin kemurkaanku ditularkan oleh seorang pemuda yang dengan kurang ajarnya menciumku akhir semester lalu sambil mempermalukanku hampir satu sekolah." Balas Sakura panjang. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian akhir semester lalu, dimana ia yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan Sakura menciumnya di depan umum (ini ciuman ejekan).

"Uh, kau lebih dingin dari kulkas." Kekeh Sasuke sarktastik.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?", Sakura menutup bukunya yang berjudul 'Othello'. "Sepertinya kau habis mendapat mainan baru makanya kau mau-maunya menanyakanku?", lanjutnya.

"Yah ... Oh, iya. Kau tahu gadis yang menyanyikan lagu dengan suara seriosa suaranya agak berat namun bagus."

**DEG.**

_Sialan kau, Naruto_. "Memangnya kenapa?", pura-pura tak tahu sambil menahan senyumannya yang bahkan jarang _sekali _keluar, Haruno Sakura bertanya.

"Hanya bertanya, kau 'kan anggota klub paduan suara." Ucap Sasuke, "aku yakin suaranya paling bagus di klub itu. Kau tahu, 'kan? _Ace _klub paduan suara." Lanjutnya.

Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku, Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Ia bilang kalau ia bernyanyi dengan hatinya untuk pemuda yang disukanya," _well_, jarang-jarang ia bisa mengerjai Sasuke. Lumayan, tinggal melaksanakan misi Naruto, walaupun hasilnya tetap mustahil.

"Ia punya pemuda yang disukanya?"

Sakura hampir terbahak ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Sasuke. "Kau menyukai gadis itu?", tanyanya mulai menjurus.

"Mungkin jatuh cinta pada lirik pertama." Jawabnya, "oh, aku lupa. Kau kan menyukaiku, jadi aku tak seharusnya menanyakannya padamu." Lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Oh, tidak." Sakura menyeringai tipis balik sambil menaruh bukunya dan berdiri, "asal kau tidak menyesal ketika melihat gadisnya, aku tak masalah."

**...**

"K-Kau ke perpustakaan, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?!", Ino Yamanaka yang baru datang setelah pulang dari rumah pacarnya, Sai Shimura, membentak Sakura dengan ocehan cerewetnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa _Pig _bodoh satu ini tahu?", tanya Sakura kepada Hinata yang disambut anggukan. "_Well_, kadang Naruto yang bodoh bisa berguna juga."

"Ohok! Ohok!—uh ..." Ino yang tersedak dan diberikan air oleh Hinata itupun melanjutkan, "Sa-Sasuke lumpuh dengan cara seperti itu? Gila." Dengan mata yang masih berair, Ino berkata seperti itu.

"Ah, mungkin sebuah kebetulan." Sakura menyeletuk balik, "paling-paling ketika ia melihat orangnya, ia akan mundur. Salahnya sendiri tak suka bergaul dengan orang banyak, ketika melihatku sebagai _ace _juga akan kapok. Seperti dirimu, Ino." Lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ino bertanya bingung diikuti Hinata yang menatap Sakura bingung juga.

"Seperti kau yang tengah senang-senang bermalam di rumah Sai namun kau lupa ada kuis Fisika Ibiki-sensei sehabis istirahat makan siang." Celetuk Sakura membuat Ino kontan berdiri dan kabur.

"Sial kau! Bahkan habis berganti bajupun watakmu tak berubah!", sambil berkata seperti itu, Ino langsung berlari pergi menuju kelasnya. Mungkin untuk mengambil buku Fisika atau membuat janji dengan anak-anak disamping tempat duduknya agar memberi tahu jawaban nanti.

Hinata menatap Sakura polos, "A-Apa hubungannya watak dengan baju olahragamu yang diganti, Sakura-chan?", tanyanya polos.

"_Who knows_, _anyway_."

**...**

Jam kuis Ibiki-sensei.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno yang duduk anteng dibarisan paling depan namun terpaut dua kursi karena ditempati Hinata dan Shion nampaknya tak berkomat-kamit seperti yang lain.

_Well_, pemegang dua peringkat tertinggi satu angkatan adalah mereka. Sakura Haruno tetapi nampaknya agak sedikit pusing, meskipun posenya anteng dan kalem.

Bukan, bukan soalnya yang susah. Tapi ia bingung dimana bagian yang tepat untuk menyalahkan rumusnya. _Well_, mengalah lagi, kalau tidak begitu, Sasuke Uchiha yang duduk anteng disana akan mem-_bully_-nya dengan berkata bahwa Sakura adalah gadis simpanan Sabaku no Gaara. Padahal jelas-jelas bahwa Sakura adalah sepupu jauh Gaara.

Yah, di Jepang melegalkan pernikahan sepupu. Namun, masalahnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Gaara no Sabaku yang selalu Sakura anggap sebagai kakaknya. Pemuda berambut merah bata yang memegang peringkat keempat, setelah ketiga dipegang oleh Naara (sebenarnya pintar, tapi malas-malasan) pada peringkat kepintaran satu angkatan kelas sebelas itu memang menaruh hati pada Sakura. Namun Sakura telah menolaknya dengan tegas. Sangat tegas.

Setelah menemukan bagian mana yang akan ia sengaja salahkan, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Kalau begini, hidupnya akan tentram sambil melihat Uchiha dari jauh.

Haha.

**...**

Jam kuis Ibiki-sensei telah selesai, dan semua pelajaran yang lain telah selesai. Tinggal saatnya pulang dan menyantap masakan bersama keluarganya yang hari ini (untuk hari ini saja) berkumpul ditengah kesibukan Uchiha _corp_.

Segera ia melangkah melewati tangga namun ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara seriosa dari lantai atas, dengan ragu ia kemudian menaiki tangga dan sampai di depan pintu klub musik dan paduan suara. Ia kemudian membukanya.

Dan dikejutkan oleh rambut pendek merah muda dan raga gadis itu yang bernyanyi sambil di terpa banjiran sinar matahari sore. Tidak, Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpana, ia terkejut.

"Uchiha?", Sakura—nama gadis itu—yang telah selesai bernyanyi kini memanggil Sasuke dengan suara dalamnya. Sasuke masih mematung. Ia tak menyangka.

"Haruno ... Kau ... Bernyanyi?"

Setelah sadar, Sakura terkekeh. "Kubilang apa, jangan terkejut ketika melihat gadisnya, Uchiha." Tukasnya. "Karena kau sudah tahu dan aku berani menjamin seribu persen bahwa kau sudah _ilfeel_, aku permisi."

Kemudian, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung kaku didepan pintu klub musik.

**...**

"Kau menangis."

Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan kakaknya. "Ne, _niisan_. Apa aku buruk rupa?"

Sang kakak laki-laki tersenyum. "Kau bukan _beauty and the beast_, Saki."

"Benar juga." Sambil menghapus air matanya, Sakura terkekeh. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu? _Ne_, Sasori-_niisan_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu kemudian ikut-ikutan menyenderkan badannya pada balkon kamar sang adik. "Apa?", tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya bertanya." Ungkap Sakura. "Jika kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai tapi ia tak mencintaimu, apa yang kau lakukan?", lanjut Sakura bertanya.

"Hm ... Tinggalkan saja? Toh, banyak wanita yang mau denganku," lanjut Sasori polos.

"Bertanya padamu sama saja bertanya dengan tembok."

"EH?!"

**...**

Keesokan harinya.

Sekolah berjalan lancar sampai jam istirahat makan siang, tak ada percakapan berarti bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasukepun hanya diam saja, tak ingin membahas kejadian kemarin, mungkin karena ia gengsi, mungkin.

"_Teme_, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung, perasaan, kemarin _Teme_-nya ini masih senyum-senyum bak remaja dua belas tahun yang jatuh cinta. Nah, sekarang, sudah suram kembali saja.

"Kau menipuku."

"Hah?", mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang ambigu, Naruto kontan menggunakan konsonan andalannya.

"Kau bilang _ace _itu cantik, aku sudah tahu orangnya." Jawab Sasuke dengan aura yang semakin suram. Membuat Naruto yang sadar berjengit ngeri.

"Ka-Kau sudah tahu?", tanya Naruto, mencoba kalem, ia berkata seperti itu. Padahal dalam hati ia merinding disko ditatap oleh lirikan maut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

**SKAK MAT.**

Naruto hanya mampu diam dengan cengiran kikuknya saat Sasuke menyebutkan nama itu. "Ta-Tapi 'kan semua orang di sini juga mengakui kalau Sakura-chan cantik."

Sasuke Uchiha menggaruk kepalanya kasar, "Cantik apanya. Tersenyum saja harus ditarik dengan beribu tang dulu."

_Like you, the one who talk_. "Ia tersenyum, _Teme_." Ucap Naruto demikian.

"Kapan? Saat ia berhasil mengalahkanku di ujian?", tanya Sasuke dengan nada sombong.

"Sebenarnya, ini rahasia dari Hinata-chan. Tapi kalau aku tak memberitahukannya padamu, kau akan jadi batu ketika kau tua nanti." Ucap Naruto, "Sakura selalu menyalahkan jawabannya setiap ulangan demi kau, minimal satu soal. Agar kau tetap unggul, dan waktu pelajaran kebudayaan, ia menyalahkan lebih banyak darimu karena ia tahu bahwa kau lemah di pelajaran itu, dasar batu."

"Ha?"

"Serius."

**Brak.**

"Aku akan bolos dua jam nanti, sampaikan pesanku pada Iruka-sensei."

**...**

"Lepaskan tanganku, Uchiha!"

Ucapannya tak dihiraukan pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan gaya pantat ayam yang masih setia menarik lengan kirinya kasar menuju atap sekolah. Sumpah, apa lagi?! Ia rasa ia tak punya salah mengingat bahwa Narutolah yang menjadi biro jodoh Sasuke, bukan atas dasar keinginannya!

Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu berbalik ketika mereka sampai di atap sekolah. "Kau! Kau menyuruh Naruto bukan untuk menjodohkanku!?", tanya Sasuke marah. Sakura berjengit sambil menatapnya ngeri.

"Apa maksudmu?", suaranya terdengar kalem, tapi sebenarnya sudah naik satu oktaf. "Teman pirangmu itu sendiri yang mengambil inisiatif karena kau berkepala buntu! Aku juga sudah bilang bahwa itu mustahil! Tapi kau juga sudah keburu jatuh cinta dengan nyanyianku! Salah siapa?!", lanjutnya memarahi Sasuke. Sumpah, baru kali ini gadis bernama Sakura itu marah sepanjang ini.

"Kau!"

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU MENYALAHKANKU—"

"Salah kau karena membuatku jatuh cinta, Bodoh!"

**Krik.**

"A-Apa maksudmu? Serius aku tak mengerti." Disini, Sakura merasa bahwa ia butuh pencerahan atas kalimat-kalimat dari kamus ambigu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tak mengulangnya dua kali, prinsipku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah tipis, sangat tipis.

"Oh yasudah, aku akan kembali ke Gaara jika kau tak mengulangnya." Balas Sakura dengan nada ancaman.

"Cih. Jadi Nyonya Uchiha sepuluh tahun lagi. Aku tak menerima penolakan."

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

A/N: SAYA TAHU ENDINGNYA NGEGANTUNG, PLIS. Yah, disini Ao buat karakter Sakura itu agak _dense_ dan _cool_. Tapi, kalian bisa ngeliat 'kan kalau Sakura sudah meledak? _BOOOM_. *you know what i mean*. _Well_, disini mungkin fluff-nya kurang. Tapi, Ao-chan disini berusaha bikin karakter Sasuke yang OOC (entah mengapa aku abis ngegalau jadi suka bikin Sasuke yang agak keluar dari jalur) tetep kaku di saat dia nembak Sakura gitu, sebenarnya ngelamar sih ya. Jadi tuh, Sasuke jatuh cinta sama nyanyiannya Sakura, kayak Waka x Seo di Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (ini aku suka banget soalnya bikin ngakak to the max). Mau sequel pas SasuSaku udah nikah? Udah ada rencana sih, pengen bikin ff tentang sudut pandangnya Sarada saat nih pair nikah gitu, lanjutan dari ini. Kayaknya sih mau aku bikin, SasuSaku itu suka berantem (sepele) tapi sebenernya saling sayang, gitudeh. Susah. Yaudah, maaf kalau ini buruk ya. Ao-chan menunggu review kamoeh :* *efek gila abis si Anu digebet temen sendiri* DAN AKU LAGI GILA KARENA FANFICTION GAADA PEMBATASNYA SEKARAAANG :")

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

.

_**RnR?**_


End file.
